What is this feeling?
by TemporaryInsanity76
Summary: Nick and Maddison get locked in rock porium...What sort of things will happen...and who will get them out?...im not real good with summaries so plz read...
1. oh noes

Ok so like I'm new at this…and it may be a good story and you might enjoy it or you won't…but w/e it's cool…

(_Maddie's Pov)_

_It had been a year since I asked Nick to stay here in Briarwood to become a Mystic Ranger with Xander, Vida, Chip, and I._

_Since then Nick has made a lot of progress, with accepting his powers, fighting the voices in his head, helping us defeat the master, and of course finding birth parents. It was a bit of a shock cause it turned out that Udonna and Koragg, now know again as Leinbow, were his birth parents. It took some getting used to but he's happy now._

"_Madison, I need you to close up tonight."_

"_No problem Toby."_

_Of course w all still work at Rock Porium. Vida is here less then the rest of us. She's off doing turn tables and things. Xander was now the manager but Toby still over rules him. Oh and Chip is now the assistant manager._

_A lot of good and bad things have happened to us this past year, like becoming all powerful rangers, making some new friends, and having laughs along the way. We will always be mystic rangers, but only in rootcore, cause now that the master is gone we can live normal lives, or as normal as it can get._

_But through all of this I think I'm the one who's made the most progress. I've sort of come out my shell...a bit anyways. And I made a great friend in Nick._

_Infact aside from my sister, I consider Nick my best friend. He's always there for me and vise versa._

_(Nick's Pov)_

_God she's beautiful._

_Maddie was looking right at me. She smiled shyly, I returned it of course._

_Oh god she's walking over here, what do I do?_

"_Hey nick?"_

_What if she saw me watching her?_

"_Um Nick?"_

"…_Oh…Sorry…What is it Maddie?"_

"_Well it's my turn to close up tonight…and I was wondering if you'd help me, and maybe take me home afterwards?"_

"_Um…yeah sure…Why not?"_

_Her face lit up so much, for a second I thought I should tell her how I felt._

_(Maddie's Pov)_

"_Thanks Nick."_

_It was nice of him to stay and help me close, but really I was afraid to be there by myself. But I could never tell him that. _

_Nick had actually turned out to be a great friend._

_I would even go as far to say that I love Nick. I would die for him. I would even kiss a frog._

_Oh wait I did that already._

_I laughed out loud. _

"_What's so funny?" Nick asked from where he stood at the front counter._

"_Nothing, I was just thinking of the time I kissed Daggeron." Nick frowned, I didn't know why, but I thought maybe if I added when he was a frog he may still look happy, so I did. _

"_When he was a frog I mean."_

"_Oh right." Nick replied._

_(Third persons Pov)_

_It was about 11:30 when Chip, Xander, and Vida left Rock Porium to head off to Vida's show._

_Maddie was a little down that she was missing her sisters show, but she'd try to make it there after she closed up. And at least she was getting paid over time, and she could spend some alone time with Nick. _

"_Hey Nick, I already locked the front door so we'll have to go out threw the back."_

_Nick wasn't responding, so she went to go find him._

_A few minutes later Maddie found Nick asleep in a chair in Toby's office._

"…_Nick…" Maddie whispered. She didn't want to wake him up but she knew she had to._

"_Nick…"He still wasn't responding._

_So she put one of his hands in hers, and lightly caressed his cheek with her free hand._

"…_Nick…"She said his name a little louder that time._

_It must have worked because Nick slowly opened his eyes, and took a hold of the hand that Maddie was caressing his cheek with and kissed it softly._

"_Hey" Nick breathed._

"_Hey" Maddie gave him that sweet shy smile that always made Nick melt._

"_What are you doing here?" Nick asked. _

"_Nick we're at Rock Porium. You fell asleep." _

"_I did? Oh shit!" Nick was looking wide eyed at the door._

"_What's the matter?"_

"_Oh Maddie, you closed the door." Nick sounded really panicked._

"_Yeah, and?" Nick was really starting to worry her. "Nick your scaring me."_

"_I'm sorry, but we're stuck here."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Well, Toby's door locks from the outside. Automatically."_

"_You're not serious?" So much for meeting up with V. "Well can't you unlock it?"_

"_Afraid not. The keys are on the front desk."_

"_So you mean we're stuck here 'till morning?"_

"_Unless someone comes before then. Yeah."_

"_There's got to be another way out of here." Maddie charged at the door shoulder first. She hit so hard that she bounced back into Nick, and they both hit the ground. Hard._

_Maddison landed on top Nick and Nick hit his head on the front corner of the desk pretty hard._

"_You okay?" Maddie asked._

"_Um…yeah. I'd be a lot better if you'd get off of me."_

"_Oh…right…sorry." She started to push herself up off of Nick, but he put his hands on both of her shoulders and pulled her back down._

_They were so close that Maddie could feel his breathe on her neck, and she started breathing in the same rhythm as Nick. So their chests we're one in the same._

"…_Nick…?" Maddie said in barley a whisper._

"_Yeah?"Nick whispered back._

_Maddie didn't really know was she was going to say. She was feeling very differently about Nick at this moment. She didn't know what it was, but she, for some reason, couldn't get the image of Nick kissing her hand out of her head. Nick was her best friend. She never thought of him in a romantic since._

_Or did she?_

"…_Why did you pull me back down?" She finally answered._

_Nick had to make something up, he defiantly couldn't tell her the real reason._

"…_Um…well…You have something in you hair."_

"_Oh my god, I do? Get it out, get it out!" Maddie shrieked. She also off of nick really fast and started jumping around and tossing her hair everywhere._

_Nick couldn't help but laugh at her. He'd never seen her act like this before. He kinda licked it._

_He walked over to her and grabbed bother her flailing wrists and laid them at her side._

"_Maddie, I want you to a deep breath." She did as she was told. "Okay, now look into my eyes, and don't move." He reached a hand out and pretended to pull something out of her hair._

"_Got it."_

"_What was it?"_

_Nick grinned a little bit." It was a little fuzz ball." He said and then started to laugh._

"_It's not funny." Maddie said while shoving him a little bit._

"_Ouch, gosh that hurt." Nick said holding the back of his head._

"_Oh, right your head, oh you okay?" Maddie had a very concerned look on her face._

_She stepped over to Nick and used her mystic powers to cool the scrape on the side of his head._

"_Better?"_

"_A lot better…Thanks." Nick wasn't worried too much about the pain, but about the fact that Maddie seemed to be worried about him._

"_So what are we going to do now?" asked Maddie._

"_About what?"_

"_Um…well I don't know Nick. How 'bout the fact that we're locked in this office, with no way out. And to top it all off there's no heat I here. We'll freeze."_

"_Oh that." Nick was so preoccupied with his thought of Maddison he'd completely forgotten about the bind there were in. "Well all we really can do is wait."_

"_Yeah…Hey why don't you go back to sleep, you look really tired." Maddison would do anything to get him to stop looking at her._

"_What will you do if I sleep?"_

"_Um…I was going to try and stay up incase someone came."_

"_You don't have to do that. And besides I'll stay up with you if that's what you want to do. I happen to know that Toby keeps some cards in his desk." Nick smiled at Maddie and she returned it with a small giggle._

"_Sounds like fun."_

_(Nick's Pov)_

"_You cheater!" Maddie and I had started a game of good 'old Go Fish. _

"_Nick, I would never cheat," She said it so innocently, he almost believed her._

"_You liar, you sneaked a peak at my cards when I was at Toby's desk." I knew she didn't do it, but I was having way to much fun teasing her._

"_No I didn't!" She had such a hocked look on her face._

_I started walking over to her real slow. She looked at me trying to figure out what I was about to do. I wasn't even sure what I was doing._

"_Nick, why are looking at me like that?"_

_I got up right in her face with my hands behind my back. She looked nervous but I didn't care, because at that exact moment I grabbed her by the waist and hung over my shoulders caveman style._

"_Nick put me down?" She tried so hard not to laugh, but it didn't last long. For she went into a huge laughing fit. _

_Before I knew it we were both on the floor laughing historically, and the she did something so un-Maddie like…_

_(Maddie's Pov)_

_Okay Nick had, had his fun. It was my turn now. I pushed on Nick's chest to try and calm his laughing fits._

"_Maddie?...you okay?" Nick looked anxious and nervous at the same time. If that was even possible._

_I didn't answer him. What I did do was push on his chest a little harder then climbed on top of him and straddled his hips._

"_Maddie, what are you doing?" Nick asked me so quietly I could hardly hear him, but I did._

_I still didn't answer him. I got right up in his face, we were so close our noses grazed._

_Then I spoke._

"_Nick, I'm having this weird feeling in my hands, and I don't know what it is." He looked at me like I was crazy._

"_Okay?" Nick said with a very questionable look in his eyes._

"_I think I have a way of fixing it, but I'm going to need your help. Okay?"_

_He nodded slowly._

_That's when I did it. I wasn't sure if it would affect him or not, but I took my chances._

_I tickled the hell out of him. Not knowing if he was ticklish or not. Thank goodness for me he was._

_I couldn't help but fall into another fit of laughter from the sight of him squirming and begging me to stop._

_And that's when he caught me completely of guard…_

_(Third Person's Pov)_

_Maddison had stopped tickling Nick long enough for him to grab her and turn her over on her backside as he started to tickle her back._

"_Nick stoppit! Seriously stop!" Maddie shrieked while trying to get him off of her._

"_Paybacks a bitch huh Maddison?" Nick said while still tickling her._

"_Yes it is! I surrender, you win!" Nick then stopped, but he didn't get off of her. Instead he grabbed her hands, and pinned them above her head._

"_I bet I can find one place you didn't know you were ticklish."_

"_Nick I said I surrender." Maddie was starting to feel nervous again, for Nick wasn't listening to her, nor would he let go of her hands._

"_Nick," Maddison said pleadingly. He was so close to her now that he could feel her breath on his chin._

_That's when Nick started to blow in her ear, and he heard her giggle slightly. _

_Then he moved his way to her neck, and gently placed small kisses up her neck, until he heard her giggle louder._

"_See, I told you." Nick whispered into her ear._

_He slowly let go of her hands, as he came face to face with her again._

_They stared at each other for the longest time. Nick was going to kiss her he knew that tat much, but as just as he swooped in he heard something…_

_(Maddie's Pov)_

_Oh god what is he doing?_

_He's not going to kiss me is he?_

_Do I want him to kiss me?_

_Yes._

_No!_

_What is wrong with me? Nick is my best friend, he's like an older brother, and I thought he felt the same way._

_Maybe I was wrong._

_He's staring right into my eyes. I cant help but stare back. Those beautiful deep green eyes._

_He's coming closer to my face; he's going to kiss me! Should I let him?_

_Maybe he just thinks that he has to kiss me. I mean now that I think about it, maybe I was coming on a bit strong with the whole tickling thing. Maybe that's why he was kissing my neck._

_Not that didn't like it, cause I did. I had no idea that one soft little kiss could make me giggle like that._

_But he cant kiss me._

_Can he?_

_(Third Person's Pov)_

_Maddie's eyes drifted shut the closer Nick got to her._

_He had finally let go of her hands, and was caressing her cheek._

_Nick's eyes also started to close. His lips were so close to Maddie's that they may as well be kissing._

_Just as his lips grazed hers, they heard something. It sounded kinda like someone clearing their throat._

"_Did you hear that Nick?" Whispered Maddie from beneath him._

"_Yeah." Nick answered while pulling away from Maddie a bit._

"_Ahem," Came a noise from the door._

_Nick and Maddison both tilted their heads so they could see who or what it was._

"_Vida," Maddie said wide eyed. She pushed Nick off of her, and pulled herself up to face Vida, Chip, and Xander all three standing at the door looking shocked._

_Thanks for reading. Reviews would be great. Don't be too harsh. If you have any ideas on things I should change email me. _


	2. oh noes pt2

**Oh right forgot, I do not own any of these charters.**

_(Vida, Chip, And Xander's Pov)_

"_Vida's really in the zone tonight, huh Xan?" _

_Chip and Xander had made it to Vida's show to surprise her. Maddie was supposed to have met them after her shift, and maybe bring Nick with her. It was already almost one and she still hadn't shown._

"_Yeah, she is. Too bad Maddison isn't hereto see this," Xander replies to Chip's earlier question._

"_Yeah where is Maddie anyways?" Chip knew she was closing tonight, but she had said she'd be done early. _

"_I don't know. Maybe she decided to go home instead of coming up her. Long day and all." Xander always looked at things in a very positive manor._

"_Maybe your right…" Chip turned his attention back to the stage._

_About three songs later, Chip and Xander met up with Vida to walk her home._

"_Good job Vida!"_

"_Thanks Chip."_

"_Yeah V you were awesome!"_

"_Thanks Xander. So where's Mad's?"_

"_Um we thought hats maybe she went home instead of coming here," Chip tried to sound positive about it, but he wasn't doing to well._

"_I'll try ringin' her up," Vida pulled out her morpher, and started to page Maddison."Hey Mad's you awake…Maddie?"_

_She didn't respond._

"_Maybe she's just in a really deep sleep," Xander offered trying to be positive as always._

"_It's not like Maddison to not answer a call even if she is asleep. Trust me you guys, I know my sister."_

"_I have an idea. Why don't we try and call Nick?" Chip asked._

"_Good idea," Xander pulled out his morpher to try and reach Nick. "Hey Nick is Maddie with you…Nick?"_

"_That's really weird. No Maddison or Nick. Something's up you guys." Vida was obviously worried._

"_Why don't we go by Rock Porium and see if their there?" Chip looked at the others and they nodded in agreement._

_About 15 minutes later they were in front of Rock Porium._

_Chip went up to open the door, but it was locked._

"_Well I guess they left."_

"_Wait, do you hear that?" Vida asked_

"_Hear what?" Xander looked at Chip and shrugged._

"_It sounds like someone's laughing," Vida said moving closer to the door._

_Vida was right someone was laughing. Or more like two someone's._

"_Somebody's inside there," Chip said._

"_Well no duh Chip." She turned to look at Xander. "Xander where does Toby keep the spare?"_

"_I'm sorry Vida but that's confidential."_

"_Nick stop it!"_

_They all three looked at the door where they could hear Maddie's cries._

"_If that creep even so much as touches my sister, I swear I'll-"_

"_Xander get the spare key before V blows a fuse," Chip insisted upon Xander._

"_Alright, alright," Xander pulled a chain out from inside his shirt that has a key on it._

"_You keep that thing around you neck?" Vida asked with a raised brow._

"_Yes I don't want to lose it."_

"_Ah," Chip said with a smile on his face, amused at his fiends._

"_Just give me the key," Vide demanded while yanking the chain off of Xander's neck._

"_Hey be careful with that. If we lose that I might lose my job," Xander said with a pout on his face._

"_Oh get over yourself. It's not like you work anyways." Vida was on a rampage._

_She put the key n the door and opened it. It was quiet. They walked around the store looking for Nick and Maddie when Chip was looking in Toby's office._

"_Guy's come here," Chip whispered._

"_What is it Chip," Xander asked._

"_Shhh…" Chip said while ushering them over with his hand._

_He scooted over so that Vida and Xander could see what was going on._

_And what they surprised them._

"_Ahem," Xander cleared his throat slightly._

_Then Vida looked over at Chip and Xander wide eyed._

_She opened the door very quietly and peeked in to see Nick on top of her sister. They looked like they were about to kiss._

"_Ahem," That time it was Vida who cleared her throat, and she purposely did it loud._

"_Vida," Maddie said_

"_Hey sis, wanna tell me what the HELL is going on?" Vida asked her little sister kinda rudely._

"_Um…the door…it…" She trailed off as Nick come up to them and tried to explain._

"_Listen, this is my fault you guys don't blame Maddie," Nick said to all three of them._

_That's when Vida got right up in Nick's face._

"_I had no intention of blaming my sister. I do however have intentions of kicking you ass," Vida said while poisoning her self to fight him._

"_I'm not gonna fight you V," Nick said mater-of-facktley._

"_Why you sca-"Vida was cut off by her sister._

"_Vida, will you just stop!" Maddie yelled._

_Everyone turned to look at her._

"_This is my fault. I closed the door, so that it locked. Nick wouldn't even be here if I hadn't asked him to help. It was all just a big mistake okay?" She seemed to be talking more to herself then anyone else._

"_Mad's its okay. I guess I overreacted," Vida went over to her sister and pulled her into a hug. "Wanna go home?" She asked._

"_Yeah it is kinda late," She said. Then she looked over at Nick who had a sort of hurt look on his face._

"_Make sure you guys are here bright in early," Xander added as V and Maddie walked out the door._

_Leave some!!!_


	3. How she really felt

_**Okay so like the last chapter was not my best I know, but I was focusing more on a certain sentence in the chapter. And Vida Chip and Xanders pov.**_

_(Nick's Pov)_

_As I rode home on my bike, her words kept repeating in my head. "It was just a mistake."_

_I knew what she really meant by it, which is why it hurts so much. Everybody else thought she meant the whole closing the door thing. I knew by the look on her face that she was talking about us. Not that there is an us._

_I wanted to kiss her so bad, and I thought she felt the same. Guess not. Now I have to face her everyday knowing what I know. I don't think I can live like that. I love her. I mean how could I not, ever since the day she walked up to me wit that shy Maddison smile, I knew I loved her. But none of that matters now._

_Cause she doesn't love me._

_I woke up at about 7 ready to head to work. I didn't get much sleep last night cause I couldn't stop thinking about her. And now I have to face her today. Pretend like nothing happened._

_I got to Rock Porium, and there she was. She smiled at me. I looked away._

"_Hey Nick, could we talk for a second?" Xander asked me. _

"_Sure. What's up?"_

"_I was wondering if you could tell me what went on last night with you and Maddie."_

_Don't ask me how, but I somehow knew this was coming._

"_Sure, meet out back on our lunch hour."_

_(Maddie's Pov)_

_That night Vida asked me everything about what had happened._

"_Just tell me sis, did you like it?"_

"_Like what?"_

"_The kiss."_

"_We didn't kiss."_

"_But I saw you guys, you two broke apart as soon as I opened the door."_

"_Yes well that was nothing." If only I really believed that._

"_Come on sis its just me."_

"_Not tonight V, I'm kinda tired. And I need to think this through."_

"_Okay, but I holding you to that. Goodnight Mad's."_

"_Night V."_

_When I woke up the next day I was glad to see that Vida had already left. I really didn't want to talk to her about last night. I wasn't even sure what it meant._

_I mean I cant like Nick! I just can't. It would be crazy, we're complete opposites. He's load and speaks what he feels. I hide away from everything I truly want. What am I saying? God maybe I do need to talk to V._

_So as I got to work I went over to Chip and Vida who were over at the turn tables talking. They smiled really big when I walked up._

"_So sis are you going to tell us what happened or not?" Vida thought she was so smooth._

"_Yeah, Maddison I'd love to here this story." Now Chip was in on it too. _

"_Um… I … but…-"I turned around to the sound of the bells on the front door._

_Nick had just come in. I smiled. He looked away. I think I just felt my stomach do a flip._

"_Maddie you okay?"_

"_Yeah Chip I'm fine. Do you guys really want to know that badly?" Oh I hoped they would both say no._

"_Yes," They both said it at the same time._

"_Fine meet me back here on break okay?" I can't believe I'm gonna do this._

_(Nick's Pov)_

_So by the time break came around I was ready to get far away from this place as possible. I couldn't stand her looking at me with that pout on her face. I ignored her the whole day, or I was trying to._

_So I made my way out back to find Xander, and there he was leaning up against the wall with a smirk on his face._

"_So?" he asked me as soon as I walked out the door._

"_Okay, here's how it went." _

_We spent our whole break with me telling him everything that happened. Sometimes he would laugh or pat me shoulder or shake his head. By the end he pretty much new why I was in the state that I'm in._

"_So what do you think?" I finally asked._

"_Well, I think you should talk to her, Maddison's a great girl, I'm sure she'll understand."_

_Somehow I knew he was right. I just hoped he wouldn't be. What am I gonna do._

"_But you did hear her last night, right?" I knew he probley didn't know what I was talking about._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_She said it was a mistake." I still can not get those words out of my head. This sucks!_

"_Oh that. Don't you think that she meant the whole 'I locked us in a room for hours' kinda thing?"_

"_I guess, but she was looking at me the whole time," wasn't she?_

"_Well like I said Nick all you can do is talk to her."_

_Why should I ask her what I already know? She doesn't want me._

_(Maddie's Pov)_

_I watched as Nick headed out back not long after Xander. I wonder what there doing?_

"_Okay sis, spill!"_

"_Alright." I told them everything. Chip seemed to laugh at the whole thing, but V seemed a bit confused._

"_What's the matter V?" Chip asked, luckily before I did._

"_Well… Maddie why didn't you tell me that you liked Nick?" She seemed kind of hurt._

"_Um, Chip could you give us a sec?"_

"_Sure."_

_As he walked away I knew I had to tell my sister something._

"_What are you talking about Vida?"_

"_Well, I mean, this wouldn't have happened if you didn't like him."_

"_That's not true, it was a mistake. It wasn't meant to happen." What was I saying, why am I fighting this._

"_Well you would tell me if you did like him wouldn't you?" She seemed so serious at this moment._

"_Yeah of course, you're my sister, why wouldn't I tell you?" _

"_Okay good, cause I need to tell you something," She seemed really nervous._

"_Okay, shoot."_

"_I…um…I like someone," She finally said._

"_What? My sister Vida Rocca likes someone?"_

"_Shhh, not so loud." She looked around them trying to make sure no one heard them._

"_Well… who is it?"_

"_No way sis, I'm not telling you." She kept shaking her head and saying no._

"_Okay fine, but at some point you have to." _

"_Okay, I'll tell you who I like when you admit that you're in love with Nick."_

"_What? I am not in love with Nick."_

"_Sure you are, that's why your nostrils are flaring."_

"_What? They are not."_

"_Yes they are, they always flair when you lie."_

_Sometimes I really hated how much my sister knew me. I mean I didn't even know that my nostrils flared when I lied. I guess that goes to show people can know you better then you know yourself._

"_You can't tell anyone. Okay?"_

"_No problem sis."_

_Oh my god, I can't believe im admitting that I love Nick to my sister. I haven't even admitted it to myself yet. What is wrong with me these days? Everything used to be so much simpler before Nick came along. And now I can't stop thinking about him. None of this would have even happened if it wasn't or last night. But it did happen and now I need to talk to Nick now more then ever. He has to know. That I love him?_

_Okay there he is, just walk over to him, and tell him how you feel._

"_Hey Nick, could we talk for a sec?" oh I hope this works._

"_Um, I'm about to leave Maddison." That's weird. He never calls me Maddison._

"_Oh it won't take long."_

"_Do you mind talking to me outside?"_

"_No not at all." Even though it's freezing._

"_Okay." He seemed so distant._

_As we walked to his bike I couldn't help but notice that he was walking really fast._

"_What is it Maddison?" _

"_Well I think we need to talk about what happened last night."_

"_Why?" _

"_Well…I …"_

"_Listen Maddie there's nothing for us to talk about. It was just a mistake; we were caught up in the moment. I just hope this doesn't affect our friendship." He said this all with his back turned to me._

"_Um… yeah I…guess your right." He cut me off again._

"_Lets just forget it ever happened and go on being friends, and live our lives." _

"_Yeah…okay…" _

"_So what were you going to say Maddie?" He turned around long enough to hear my answer._

"_Oh…I was just thinking the same thing…friends?" I asked as I reached my hand out._

_(Nick's Pov)_

_I knew what she wanted to talk about but I didn't want to. _

"_Listen Maddie there's nothing for us to talk about. It was just a mistake; we were caught up in the moment. I just hope this doesn't affect our friendship." I had to tell her this with my back turned. There was no way I could look into her eyes and tell her._

"_Um…yeah I guess your right." I knew that was coming,_

"_Lets just forget it ever happened and go on being friends, and live our lives." What was I saying?_

"_Yeah…okay." How could she be so calm about this?_

"_So what were you going to say Maddie?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to know._

"_Oh… I was just thinking the same thing…friends?" she reached her hand out to me._

_I looked at her strangely if I was going to pull off this playing it cool thing I needed to do more then shake her hand. _

_So I grabbed her hand and embraced her into a friendly hug._

"_Friends." Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

_When we came apart I smiled at her and put my helmet on. Of course she couldn't see it but me, Nick Russell, was crying._


	4. Pick up the peices

_(Maddie's Pov)_

_As Nick got on his bike I turned around and fell to my knees and cried. I couldn't help myself, I just didn't understand._

_I heard foot steps coming towards me. I really wasn't in the mood to see anyone, nor talk to anyone._

"_Maddie, are you okay?" I knew who it was immediately._

"_No Xander I'm not okay," I said trying to hold back the tears that wouldn't stop falling._

"_Do you want to talk about it?"_

"_No, not really."_

_I tried to stand up, but I failed miserably. So Xander came and pulled me up and walked me to the front of Rock Porium. I just couldn't stop crying. He stood there looking at me for awhile. Then like the great friend Xander was, he pulled me into a hug._

_I tried to pull away from him, but all that did me was get me squeezed ever tighter._

"_You know its okay to cry sometimes. Even if it's for no reason at all."_

"_I know, I just feel so stupid." Which I did._

"_Well, if this is about what I think this is about, then Nick just lost the best thing that could ever happen to him." How did he know?_

"_You think?"_

"_Of course. Maddison you are a lovely and smart girl. Any man would be lucky to have you."_

_And all that did was make me tighten my grip around him and cry more._

"_Do you wanna hang out later? Chip and I are going to play tag."_

"_Tag? Isn't that a little kid game?"_

"_You'll see." He kissed the top of my head and I couldn't help but smile. I love having a friend like Xander. He always knows what to do to make me feel better._

_(Nick's Pov)_

_I finally decided to stop at the beach to clear my head. I needed to walk, and the beach was the best place for me. But only because the water reminded me of her._

"_Hey Nick!"_

_I turned around to see Leelee coming towards me._

"_Hey Lee, what's up?" I didn't really want to see her, but I didn't feel like running and hiding either._

"_So you busy tonight?"_

"_I don't know Leelee, why?" like I really cared._

"_Well me and some friends are going to play some laser tag later. Wanna come?"_

_I was thinking. Sit at home and mop. Or… go play some good old laser tag with a girl that I happen to hate?_

"_Sure Leelee, why not?"_

"_Yay. See you later." And with that she walked off, and left me to think about Maddie._

_(Vida's Pov)_

_What on earth is wrong with my sister? Why is she outside on the ground crying?_

"_I should go see what's wrong with her?" I said, but someone put their hand on my shoulder and stopped me._

"_I'll go," Dander said in that sexy Australian accent of his._

_Did I just say sexy I meant... annoying._

"_Um, are you sure? I mean she is my sister and all/" why am I such a bitch?_

"_Yeah, I don't want you to get into trouble or anything. Beside I'm off in about 5 minutes._

_With that he walked out the door and towards my little sister. He finally pulled her up to her feet and they begin to talk. Then he pulled her into a hug. Wtf?!?!? What does he think he's doing? Maddie likes Nick not him. Or so I thought. Oh my god he just kissed her head! Why do all the good things happen to her? Why not me?_

"_Hey V, you okay? You look a little pissed." I turned around to see Chip smiling._

"_Yeah I'm okay. I'm just worried about Mad's. She seems really upset." _

"_Well I'm sure Xan will cheer her up." That's what I'm afraid of._

_I stared out the window and watch her pull him into a closer embrace. I don't know why but I felt my heart drop at that moment._

"_Hey V you still up for tag tonight?"_

"_Yeah sure. Why not?"_

"_Okay cool. Meet us up there. K?"_

"_Okay."_

_(Maddie's Pov)_

_Xander and I finally broke apart. He left and I made my way back inside._

"_Hey sis you want some help cleaning that up?" Vida was moping the floor._

"_No thanks," She said it kind of rudely._

"_You okay V?"_

"_Do I look okay?" and there's the snotty tone again._

"_Well…um is something wrong?"_

"_Why don't you go ask your night in shining armor."_

"_V, what is going on?"_

"_Nothing, okay?"_

"_Okay. So are you coming with Xander and me to play tag? Whatever that is."_

"_Yeah Chip invited me."_

"_Okay cool. Wanna close up early so we can get out of here? I'm kind of curious to what tag is."_

"_Yeah, sure." Her tone seemed to soften a lot more._

_We closed up the store and headed to Vida's car, where we both got in and she drove._

_I thought that maybe she would ask about what had happened outside earlier when I had my break down._

"_So sis, what was up with the waterfalls earlier?" speak of the devil._

"_Oh…well I'm not sure I want to talk about it." Which I didn't._

"_Oh I see." There was that evil tone again._

"_What is the matter with you V?"_

"_Nothing okay?! I just don't see why you can tell Xander your problems, but not me." What is she talking about?_

"_V, I didn't tell Xander anything."_

"_Of course you didn't. That hug and all that talking were about your hair. Right?!"_

"_No, but I didn't tell him anything. I didn't have to. Somehow he already knew."_

"_He did?" her tone softened again._

"_Yeah, and we didn't even really talk about it. He just invited me to play some tag." I still have no clue what that is._

"_Oh."_

"_Um Vida can I ask you something?"_

"_Yeah, sure thing sis."_

"_Is Xander the guy that you like?" her face went stark white._

"_Wha…um…I…you…no." _

"_Oh my gosh! You so love him!" I knew she did I could see it in her eyes._

"_No I don't." she was trying so hard to hide it but it wasn't working._

"_Okay, whatever you say big sis." Oh I'm so going to get those two together._

_(Vida's Pov)_

_We got in the car and I couldn't stand the silence. I was so mad at her._

_I said some rude things, but I couldn't help it, I was so mad. No really so much Maddie, but Xander._

"_Hey V can I ask you something?" What on earth does she want?_

"_Yeah sure thing sis."_

"_Is Xander the guy that you like?" How could she possibly know that?_

"_Wha…um…I…you…no." Oh my god I sound like such a girl._

"_Oh my gosh! You so love him!" I'm going to kill her._

"_No I don't." I knew she wasn't going to let this go._

"_But-" _

"_Sis, um are you sure you want to play tag with us tonight?" Poor Mad's._

"_Yeah. Why?" I can't tell her this._

_We both got out of the car, I tried to block the view but it was too late._

"_What the hell?" She didn't scream like I'd excepted her to._

"_Maddie we should just go, we can come another night."_

_And of course Xander the great had to show up at that exact moment and say something about it._

"_Why is Nick here? With Leelee?"_

_Idiot, idiot, idiot!_

"_Who knows who cares?" Did that really just come out of my little sisters' mouth?_

"_Hey guys how's it-"Chip's mouth dropped to the ground just like mine did when we saw Leelee on the back of Nick's bike. Without biting heads off._


	5. The bitchy side?

_(Nick's Pov)_

"_Leelee why are you on my bike. With me on it?"_

"_Well I thought you could ride around the parking lot and show me off."_

"_Listen Lee-"_

"_Could we not do this? I know you hate me, but could you at least pretend to be friend tonight? Be civil?"_

"_Alright, but only because I don't feel like hiding from you all night."_

"_Thank you. I think."_

_I got off my bike, and helped Leelee off too. We turned around and I saw all 4 of my friends staring at me with gaped mouths. Shit!_

_I saw Maddie's face; it went from shock to hurt then pissed in a matter of 10 seconds. Vida looked pretty pissed too. What the hell so did Xander. Chip, well he just looked shocked. I knew this had something to do with me being here with Leelee, but I didn't know why they would care so much. _

_I was going to just keep walking and pretend I hadn't seen them but it was too late Maddie was coming strait towards me._

_(Maddie's Pov)_

_I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing this. Me and Nick had just shared something meaningful, or so I thought, and now he was here with none other then Leelee. The one person I happen to know that Nick hates. And Nick doesn't hate anyone._

"_Maddie maybe its not what it looks like," this came from Xander._

_I knew what Vida and Xander were thinking, but it wasn't how I felt. I looked back on our conversation earlier that day. We're supposed to be friends, so that's what im going to do. I'm gonna be his friend._

_But a bitchier version._

"_Oh I know what it looks like. I could just care less."_

"_Maddie are you sure I mean-"_

"_Vida please I'm not a kid anymore. I can take care of myself." And with that I walked off towards Nick and Leelee._

_(Xander's Pov)_

_What was Nick thinking? First he basically admits to me that he's in love with Maddison, and then he makes her cry; now he's here with Leelee?_

_What is going through this guys mind? If I were him I would pick Vida over Leelee in a matter of seconds._

_Did I say Vida I mean Maddie._

_I looked over at Vida; she wouldn't take her eyes off of her sister. I couldn't help but smile at her concern. She was so small but had has such a big heart. It was filled with love for her sister. I only hope that some day I can squeeze myself in there somewhere. Even if it's only the smallest spot._

_(Chip's Pov)_

_What is Nick doing with Leelee? _

_Boy Maddie looks really pissed._

_So does Vida._

_Xander just looks confused. Wait he's not even looking at Nick. Who is he looking at?_

_I tried to fallow his gaze. He was watching V._

_What has happened to all of my friends?_

_There like under a love spell. I mean Nick and Maddison, that doesn't surprise me. But Vida and Xan? They hate each other. Or so I thought._

_Oh no, Maddie's going over to Nick. After what she told me today about last night I would beat the living hell out of Nick. But Maddie's a big girl she can handle herself._

_Right?_

_(Maddie's Pov)_

_Okay so this was a lot easier then I thought it would be. I walked over there with a smile on my face._

"_Hey Nick, I didn't know you were coming with us to play tag." I kind of figured out what tag was when I saw that the building said 'laser tag'._

"_Oh well I wasn't, but I ran into Leelee, and she invited me." Of course she did._

"_Oh well that's cool. Do you guys want to team up with us?" what am I doing?_

"_That would be great, thanks Maddie." That came from Leelee._

"_No problem Leelee," I made sure I smiled my biggest smile when I said her name._

"_Okay so let's get going." _

_I walked back over to Vida and the guys._

"_Come on you guys, I told Nick that he could join us."_

"'_You did what?"' they all three said it in unison._

"_Why would you do that Mad's?" this came from Xander_

"_Yeah after everything that he did to you today." I knew why Vida was mad, but I didn't care._

"_What are you guys talking about?" chip obviously didn't know about what had gone on earlier._

"_Don't worry about it Chip, I'll tell you later after Miss Princess puck-"_

"_Are you guys ready to head in?" Nick had cut me off. _

_I saw him but no Leelee._

"_Where'd Leelee go?" I don't know why I cared. Okay so maybe I do._

"_She headed inside." He looked down at his feet avoiding everyone's gaze._

_There was a long pause before he looked up and spoke again._

"_So, do you guys think we should do girls vs. boys?" he can't be serious?_

_Everyone looked at each other. Everyone except me said yes. I really didn't want to be anywhere near Leelee._

"_Okay cool lets go!"_

_(Nick's Pov)_

_I was kind of surprised at how nice everyone was being to me. If I was them I would give me the cold shoulder. But they didn't. _

"_Nick…" I heard someone whisper in my ear._

_I turned around to see Maddison walking behind me with her hand on my shoulders._

"_Yeah?" _

"_Could we talk for a sec?"_

_I guess this being friends thing was working out a lot better then I wanted it too. I thought she would agree and leave me be. But no._

"_Yeah sure." _

_She pulled me over to a corner and stood there bouncing up and down on her toes. She looked so cute when she was nervous. _

"_Listen Mad-"_

"_Nick can I talk this time please?" she kind of gave me a death glare that I've only seen once; from Vida._

"_Um… yeah sure… go ahead." Oh boy where is this going?_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_For what?"_

"_Everything. But mostly the whole Leelee thing earlier. I was kind of a bitch."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_What is she talking about? She was so nice to me and Leelee earlier._

"…_Well um…I was a bit shocked when I saw you here with her. Because you hate Leelee. Or I thought you did. I mean she was on your bike. You don't let anyone on your bike, not even your family. Then you two started talking like we talk, and you looked so happy, then there's the whole friend thing, and I guess-"_

"_You were jealous." I smirked when I said this. She was rambling, which meant she was nervous. I like that I make her nervous._

"_Wha…wait what? I am not." She was stuttering._

"_Yes you are." I was getting a rise out of her._

"_Am not." _

"_Are too." I love this._

"_Am not." Feisty. That's the one thing she got from Vida that I liked._

"_Are too."_

"_Am … Nick this is ridiculous… we're acting like 3 year olds."_

"_And?" _

"_And, we should catch up with others."_

"_Okay."_

"_Oh wait." _

_I turned around and stopped where I was. "What?"_

_She motioned for me to come back with her finger. I smiled and made my way back towards her._

"_Okay now what?"_

"_Um, I need your help."_

"_With?"_

"_Vida and Xander." She had a huge smile on her face._

"_What about them?"_

"_Okay, you can't tell anyone this. But Vida's got it for Xan."_

"_What?!" she can't be serious?_

"_I know right. I just need to find out what Xander feel's about her."_

_She stared at me with the puppy dog pout. "That's where you come in?"_

"_What are you talking about Mad's?"_

_(Maddie's Pov)_

_He was having way too much fun bugging me. But I wad glad that he was calling me Mad's again. I love that name. I like it way more then I like Maddie._

"_Well I think, or I know that my sister is like in love with Xander. But what I need you to find out is if Xander is in any way into my sister." I think that about sums it up._

"_Well what exactly am I supposed to do?"_

"_Well I don't know. I guess you could ask him?" _

"_Alright I'll try but I'm not-"_

"_Are you guys coming or not?" Vida yelled from across the room._

"_Come on." I grabbed his hand and pulled him along with me._


	6. Laser tag sucks

_(Vida's Pov)_

"_Okay, so I think I should be captain," Leelee said._

_Yeah right. Does she really think Maddie and I are that stupid? Nick might fall for her crap, but we won't._

"_I don't think that's such a good idea Leelee."_

"_Why not V? I think she'd do great."_

"_Well, Maddie I think you should be captain."_

"_What why me?"_

_Maddie you are so stupid._

"_Because I'm your big sister and you do what I tell you to do."_

_I can't believe I just said that._

"_Oh well, you know Maddie, I think you being captain is a great idea, but don't you think you're a bit too shy to have that kind of power?"_

_Oh no she didn't. I looked over at Maddie. She forced a smile and shot daggers through Leelee._

"_You know what? I want to be captain. So I am. Got it?"_

_Go sis._

_I wonder whose captain of the boy's team?_

_(Xander's Pov)_

"_I want to be the leader." _

"_Okay Chip."_

"_Really? Just okay? You're not going to fight me on it?"_

"_No."_

_I don't know why he cares. It's not like it's a big deal. Well I guess for Chip it is. And why is Nick being so quiet?_

"_Nick?"_

_I looked over at Chip with a 'what's up with him' look. Chip just shrugged. I looked back over at Nick. He was staring at something._

_I followed his gaze. _

_Of course._

"_Nick!?"_

"_What, jeez?"_

"_Somebody's a little snippy today." Chip said._

"_Sorry, I was just…"Nick trailed off not sure how to finish._

_Well I'll just have to finish it for him wont I?_

"_You were just staring at Maddie, because you feel bad for the things you did and said to her earlier today?"_

"_How do you know about that?"_

"_Well, I saw Maddie outside after you left. She was pretty upset."_

"_She was?"_

_Oh, was I not supposed to say anything about that?_

"_Oh, well…I mean she… she didn't cry or anything. She just seemed a bit upset."_

_I am such a bad liar. I can tell Nick isn't too thrilled about this thing either._

"_I am such an idiot!"_

_Yeah you are._

"_Why are you an idiot?"_

_The three of us turned around to see Leelee, Vida, and Maddie._

"_Oh, um nothing. Just guy talk you know?"_

_Maddie and Leelee seem to have accepted that…but not V. _

_(Nick's Pov)_

_Why would Maddie be upset? I mean I thought she wanted this too._

_I can't believe I was stupid enough to stare at her like that in front of Xander and Chip. They must think I'm like completely obsessed with her. I just couldn't help it. My gaze just fell upon her. She was angry, I could tell by the look in her eyes. But then she looked sort of cocky. I kind of liked that look on her._

"_Nick, get moving your going to get caught." Chip, seemed to be really getting into this._

_I made my way through the dark looking for some sign of the other team. Then I saw something. It's Maddie. _

_She looked right at me then I looked right I at her. I can't shoot her. It's just a game Nick, just do it. I can't. Wait, why isn't she shooting me? She started walking towards me. So as if my legs were on auto pilot I walked towards her also._

"_Maddie, come on!" Dammit Leelee!_

_She grabbed her arm and they ran off in the other direction. Shit. I should have shot her when I had the chance._

_(Maddie's Pov)_

_That was weird. Why didn't he shoot me? I mean this may be my first time playing laser tag, but aren't you supposed to shoot the other team?_

_Oh well. _

_Man how are we supposed to play this in the dark? I can barley se my own feet. _

_Bam!_

_(Leelee's Pov)_

_That was so close. I mean Nick almost got her. She so owes me now. If I hadn't of pulled her out of the way, she'd be out of the game. See that's why I should be captain. 'Cause frankly, Maddie sucks._

"_Oh god." Is someone crying?_

"_Xander?"_

"_Everything's so messed up Lee. I don't know what to do. I've lost everything. My job, my family, I've even lost the love of my life."_

_I walked over to him and kneeled down so I we were face to face._

"_I'm sure it will all get better Xan. You shouldn't put yourself do-"_

_Oh my god._

"_Haha sucker."_

"_I don't believe this. You little ass hole."_

_I can't believe he just shot me. Damn him and his great acting skills._

_(Xander's Pov)_

_Yes! Plan Xander is working. I rule the laser tag field! All hail king Xander. Now, time to get back to it. One down. Two to go._

_(Chip's Pov)_

"_Stupid jerk, stupid jerk, stupid jerk!"_

"_Leelee, you okay?"_

"_No! Your stupid friend is a dirty rat. He so totally played me. Argh!"_

_Poor Lee. Xander and his stupid plans. One of these days someone is not going to fall for his charm._

_(Nick's Pov)_

_Bam!_

"_Whoa!"_

_I've seem to have bumped into someone._

"_Oh my god Maddie are you okay?"_

…

…

"_Maddie?"_

_She leaned and kissed me. And not like the almost kiss we shared last night. But a full on make out kiss. I didn't have time to respond as she pulled back._

"_With enemies like this, who needs friends?"_

_And with that she shot me._

"_Oh you are so getting it."_

"_AH!"_

_(Vida's Pov)_

_Man this sucks. I can't find anyone. We've been playing for like an hour already. Where is everyone?_

"_Oh ouch."_

"_Xander are you okay?"_

"_No, I think I sprained me ankle."_

_Oh really?_

"_Can you walk on it?"_

"_I don't know."_

_Un huh._

_Xander tried standing up. Oh I know what you're up to Xan, I'm not as stupid as you think I am._

_Bam! _

"_Dammit Vida!"_

"_Well you were gonna shoot me first."_

"_Yeah…but…that was the whole point. I was supposed to shoot you. Not the other way around."_

"_Oh well."_

_(Chips Pov)_

"_You idiots. I can't believe you lost us the game."_

"_Come on say it with me Chip. Girls rule, Boys drool."_

"_This is not funny V."_

"_Come on Chip loosen up. We'll take you out for ice cream." Maddie you're too nice for your own good._

"_Yeah…losers pay!"_

_damn you all._

_**Okay so I know it took me forever to update, and I am so sorry. I've got this story and to others I'm working on. Plus 5 other stories I've got running through my head. Now I don't know much about laser tag, but I do know about paint ball. And I give kudos to South of Nowhere for the idea for this chapter. Well thanks a bunches. Tell me what you think.**_


	7. Authors Note

Oh my god! How can you all NOT hate me! It's been over a YEAR since I've updated. What is wrong with me?! Anywho, I don't want to quit this story, but I've become so obsessed with Life With Derek and Twilight, I just sort of forgot about this. I'll probably revise it, because from what I'm reading, I am disgusted. I can write so much better than this crap. So, keep an eye out for revised chapters and new chapters as well. Give me until around Julyish. Thank you all for waiting with me.


End file.
